


Fox's lair

by ctl_yuejie



Category: HIStory 3: 圈套 | HIStory 3: Trapped, HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Oneshot, Slice of Life, and his boyfriend loves it, andy is dramatic, andy's boyfriend intrigued me, hints of polyamory, slight sexual themes but nothing sexual, what happens after episode 9 when Andy gets confronted with a jealous Shaofei in Tangyi's bureau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctl_yuejie/pseuds/ctl_yuejie
Summary: Andy comes home to his boyfriend after a jealous Shaofei broke into TangYi's office to slander him





	Fox's lair

**Author's Note:**

> first time taking part in a fanfic fiesta, happy that this gave me the opportunity to finally finish this wip
> 
> for more see notes at the end

The keypad beeps happily, followed by the signature sigh,  
before he can hear the sound of feet getting dragged towards the living room.

Pretending like he’s lost in his book he only looks up when another sigh begs for his attention from the door.

Andy’s face is dropping into a pout as soon as he gets what he wants, but there is an excited twinkle in his eyes.  
Most likely something ridiculous has happened at work and while Andy looks tired it seems like he can’t wait to tell the story.

He puts his bookmark back between the pages and moves the book onto the small coffee table before nodding at Andy encouragingly. 

“You are early.” He says with a smile as Andy lets himself fall onto the sofa to dramatically drape himself over his boyfriend.  
His nose is against his chest and he feels Andy inhale deeply a few times before he lifts his head,  
batting his eyelashes at him obviously still caught up in his schtick.

“Your beard is pretty today.”  
He has to smile at Andy’s obvious ploy to get him to ask the obvious question.  
“Thank you. Although this morning you told me to shave it off.”  
Andy crinkles his nose, eyes pulling into slits, judging him.  
“I didn’t. I just said that it felt scratchy when you had your head between my legs.”

He gives Andy a look who just shrugs and pulls himself up by a bit to comfortably lean against his shoulder,  
hands twirling the string on his shirt.

“So, what happened today?” he finally asks and Andy drops the facade and laughs at him for being so indulgent  
and himself for still being so over the top at home.  
“Tang Yi’s little cop stopped by at work.”  
“The one that assigned himself as Tang Yi’s protector?”  
“He called me a vixen.”

He has to laugh out loud at that, Andy snickers before he pouts again.

“Did Tang Yi kiss you again?” This earns him a slap on his leg.  
“No, I was just between Tang Yi’s legs when this loud and envious frog stormed in and tried to grab me!”  
“I thought he was another victim of Tang Yi’s charm?”  
“Please, Tang Yi isn’t charming.”  
“Many people would like to differ.”  
“Oh please. He attracts the worst kind of people.”  
“Like you?”

Andy doesn’t slap him for that, he actually seems to be miffed. 

“Urghh...he pulled and pushed me and I think the seam of my shirt got stretched in the process.”  
Andy tries to act sad when he pulls the shirt down his shoulder as if to prove something.  
He nuzzles into his neck.  
“But at least I won.”

He starts to shake from Andy wriggling around as he giggles. 

“Against a police officer?” The pride in his voice is audible and he affectionately brushes Andy’s cheek with his fingers.  
“Obviously. And Ah-De.”  
He can’t help that his movement freezes at the mention of Ah-De. Slimy little bastard, he thinks.  
“I know you’re involved. But be careful.”  
“You are much closer to Tang Yi, **you** should be careful. And last time it was about people dealing drugs in my bar.”

He kisses Andy for the first time this evening, smiling when a tongue tries to sneak between his lips.

“Why did you look so dejected when you came in then? You won, didn’t you?”  
“The police frog said I smelled horny and I - I didn’t have a comeback?!”  
Andy has him straddled now, but his look is focused dramatically into the distance, as he clasps a hand over his heart.  
“Scandalous!”, his hand wanders into the back of Andy’s pants without much thinking.  
The tight fabric doesn’t allow for much movement so he just gives a little squeeze which brings Andy’s focus back to him.

“You do know that I don’t want to sleep with Tang Yi, don’t you?”  
“Hm. But you can, if you want to.” That is the truth.  
“I don’t want to.” Andy lowers his head onto his shoulder, mumbling against his skin.  
He wants to express his understanding but the “okay” escapes as a yelp when Andy licks his neck,  
devious twinkle back in his eyes.

“Let’s eat by the pool”, he says into Andy’s ear, happy about the shiver that runs down his boyfriend’s body.  
“And then we could have sex on the terrace...”  
He can feel the heat against his leg.  
“...to do something about your horny smell,” he adds.

“Urgh.” 

To his delight Andy looks thoroughly put out as he detaches himself from his body. 

But his boyfriend still gifts him with a wink when he makes his way over to their kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny amount of sexual themes, but i think it is still complying to the overall fluffy theme
> 
> we only got a quick look at Andy's boyfriend but I really wanted to write something cute about him and Andy
> 
> we know he is even closer to Tang Yi than Andy and that he has a beard. my head canon is that in his youth he was part of the gang and close to Tang Yi.
> 
> but he managed to turn his life around and now is a pretty successful photographer
> 
> he's poly & bi and wouldn't mind andy to start sth with tang yi, but that's obv not going to happen
> 
> i just wanted to write this super chill beardy dude together with andy's dramatic self
> 
> self-indulgent to the max


End file.
